Epic Battles of Synthesizing
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Which Vocaloid's rap flow is the dopest! See Vocaloids, UTAUloids, and Vipperloids battle it out in a twisted debate of foul wordplay! Based of NicePeter's "Epic Rap Battles of History"! I own nothing but the raps! Third battle up, Len K. vs Yuki Kaai!
1. Battle 1 Miku vs Teto

_**Yo! Princess Ramen of the 8018th District, front and center! Okay, so I watch alotta Epic Rap Battles of History by NicePeter and EpicLloyd, and I also listen to alotta Vocaloid. SO~, alongside the Epic Battles of Anime, I'll be doing this one solo! Place in your votes and let me surprise you with my next one! Just so we're clear, I own not the Vocaloid nor the idea of Epic Rap Battles. I only own the raps themselves! Saa, hizamazukinasai?**_

**First Battle!**

**Miku Hatsune**

**VERSUS**

**Teto Kasane**

**BEGIN!**

_Teto:_

Teal hair and blue eyes? How typical, bitch.

People think you came first, you're a second gen glitch

You're Jap's a bit rusty and you'r english is whack

My voice owns your shit, I won your popularity back.

Your songs get old quick, I've had you beaten awhile

Maybe if you get off of Len's dick and date a fucken pedophile

Oh, wait you do. What's that guy's name Kaito?

Bitch you've lost all game, now you're just in denial.

_Miku:_

A second gen glitch? Ha, you gotta be kidding me?

Your voice came from mine, you were a prank of stupidity

You wish you were me, a perfectly made android

But you are bitchy fakeass mini-me UTAUloid

I've rocked stages in Tokyo and L.A.

And what have you done? Gave people a voice to hate.

I've gotten more love and respect ain't nothin' better

You're a dial-up reciever, I'm a motherfucken beta

_Teto:_

So you wanna talk shit, only cuz you're in distress.

Sure, I'm popular cuz of you, but I stole your success

On top of that Rin, who came right after you,

Covered your songs and multiplied her fanbase times two.

I sang one song with you and Neru, Triple Baka

You may have sang the lead, but my background rose the song up.

My Fukkireta got memes on Google and dA

While your World is Mine depicts you as a lonely bitch in pain.

_Miku:_

This battle has you at your own wit's end.

You're just a downloadable, and I've got a Append

All your 3D models were made after me.

It's MikuMikuDance, not BitchChimeraThing

I'm a model of a winner, that's why you were made like me.

Singing songs like alchemy, made with a piano and a beat

I'm done rapping a robot who's an object of rejection.

Now kiss my teal blue panties as I steal the world's affection!

**WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!**


	2. Battle 2 Rin vs Luka

_**I'm back already! Princessa de la Ramen! So, I seem too already have some requests for my next battle! AND SO~ I've decided to do the two favorites so far. Personally one of them are my fave Vocaloid! So let's go!**_

**Second Battle!**

**Rin Kagamine**

**VERSUS**

**Luka Megurine**

**BEGIN!**

_Luka:_

The suicidal blonde with an A-cup chest

You wanna be better, but it's time you went to rest

You only have a brother, who's in love with two men

Can't win him over, unless you die in the end

Who wants a bimbo who jumps in a reactor

Instead of following the orders of your pedophile master

You wonder why Miku has gotten you beat

You're a girl with no libido and doesn't bring the heat

_Rin:_

So you chewing me out for my different kind of art

Hey, at least I don't end my songs with a broken heart

You stepping up to me is your biggest mistake

When your the bitch with a octopus giving you tentacle rape

I wear short-shorts and give Gakupo Rin-gasms

And wear sexier clothes than you'd ever imagine

I can take my bow and choke you ten ways to death

But I give a little time to catch your last breath

_Luka:_

You tiny fucking bitch, you ain't got shit on me

I got the most bodacious body when tour twig skinny

You see this ass right here, it'd be a shame if you missed it

Take a look at it, cuz you don't deserve to kiss it

Men love me cuz I'm sexily adorable

Boys look at you like you're bitchy and deplorable

I own the fucking Vocaloids, you and Miku both bitches

You're a whore while I'm killing down mountains of snitches

_Rin:  
_  
I've been a Nazi killer in Karakuri Burst

While you sat in the corner and cried for the worst

Gold electric guitar in black and white loli dresses

I owned your whack-ass style and topped your successes

I'm a H.V.I.C, this whole company's my hoe

I've been kawaii, demanding, and tsundere y'know

You lag behind, no one uses your VB anymore

I'm the crazy boss Vocaloid that everyone adores!

**WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!**

(Note: H.V.I.C = Head Vocaloid In Charge)


	3. Battle 3 Len vs Yuki

_**Okay, Ramen Princess here! I am just popping these battles outta the wazoo, but I really don't have much to do anymore. Anywhooglepenis, I got a review with a very shocking battle, but I loved it to pieces! And I just noticed, I used the word 'pedophile' in the last two, but it'll actually have relevance in this battle because of the person I'm using. Enough talking, let's begin!**_

**Len Kagamine**

**VERSUS**

**Yuki Kaai**

**BEGIN**!

_Len:_

I'm the number one star, all the girls are on me

You're an under-used voice of a child star wanna-be

Kagamine bitch, be ready for the solution

I wipe out your generation! Gekokujou, revolution!

Singing songs that don't even belong to me

Hell, I'm bigger than Beyonce while you're smaller than a flea

Under-aged munchkins shouldn't be singing with big boys

So why don't you go back home and play with your toys

_Yuki:_

Fucking Len Kagamine, always claiming you're no shota

While your dressing in a maid dress serving me soda

You got two men on your sack, are you really that weak?

I may have one, but I'm young, so that's reality

Stop being a little bitch to your own twin sister

And having gay affairs with Kaito and Gakupo, mister

You can suck on the penis I don't even have

But it's bigger than yours, so I have the last laugh.

_Len:_

I ain't no damn shota, you believe in that hype?

Shows you're immature, now ain't I right

Being a student to a teacher with a libido intended

That's a pedophile doll, I'll get both your asses suspended

A bitch little girl can't handle what I do

I can take all your shit and make it better times two

I'm the hottest that there is or was, and I've mastered what you did

Pack your shit, I'm the Vocaloid's only comeback kid

_Yuki:_

Don't underestimate me son, cuz you might get hurt

You gotta little popularity, but I came first

Make fun of Kiyo-sensei, you're going to hell

I sing beautifully on the chorus, while you panic and yell

I'm above the law, and I ain't even in my teens

You're the whore of the Vocaloids, you know what that means?

I rap shit so sick that your dick don't want more of this

I'm teacher Len, I now pronounce you dismissed

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
